Caiden Nyx
Background A 20 year old prodigy of many sorts with mysterious origins. He currently resides in The Black Light borough of the super city-state of Neon District. Caiden is a gifted hacker and computer/data analyst expert. He is also a surprisingly extraordinary athlete. Since “The incident”, he doesn’t have much recollection of his past aside from some “memories” of growing up in a town outside of the city. He is quite observant, low-keyed and rarely involves himself with other people unless they are in need of help. Personality Caiden is plagued by vague memories of a “strange woman” and even foggier memories of a past life he isn't sure he ever lived. Due to these huge gaps in his memory, his overall demeanor is a bit dark and brooding despite his good nature. His life as a hacker, coupled with his instinctive skepticism and expanded intelligence has him more comfortable in isolation more often than not. His isolation, and ability to understand the larger picture at play in most situations has caused him to be incredibly cautious and calculating. This isolation does him no favors on the rare occasion he does attend social events, usually at the behest ( or pestering) of his best friend Vantz Marling. Despite being rather handsome, his social ineptness causes him to falter around women more often than not, internally forcing him further into himself when they are around despite how interested (or aroused) he may be. For Caide, it takes a certain type of person or people, for him to be completely comfortable around. When he is comfortable, much of the largely intimidating aura that he carries himself with disappears and he can be extremely caring, friendly, humorous. Despite his social shortcomings, Caiden is vastly intelligent, clever, and incredibly intuitive. Rarely do details miss him and he has a knack for spotting the most minute of things seemingly out of place to normal people. With his instinctive ability to detect and connect the hidden dots; and intrinsically understand the deeper meanings in things, he has a big problem with the way city-state is run. He has made it a point to point out the corruption committed by Zonos, Inc. and these efforts have culminated in his one man micro-revolution via his beloved CWR persona VseR. Despite Caiden's cautious nature, he will most certainly jump into the fray of danger when necessary. This is especially true when the people he cares about are in trouble. Equipment Caiden's ingenuity truly reveals itself in his technological manifestations. If he doesn't flat out invent a unique technology himself, he will take existing tech and improve it in ways many others could only dream of. Every single item below has been either invented OR modified by Caiden himself. The Nano Lenses - The ocular computer contact lenses Caiden invented. LightBlade - Caiden's custom built motorcycle The Nano Arm 1.0 - Caiden's customer built, switchable gunblade. Homebase - Caiden's secret residence Holo-watch - Caiden's superpowered computer in the form of his holo-watch The EKSS Shield - Caiden's energy shield. Other Nanocells - The incredible discovery Caiden finds that he is in possession of Abilities With the amazing correlation between Caiden and the Nanocells he has, comes a plethora of amazing abilities that he possesses. As Caiden is found to be increasingly "different" for lack of a better term, it affords him: Technological Assimilation - Being the only N-Hybrid in existence*, this is perhaps Caiden's most versatile and important ability. Due to his unique DNA code afforded by the nanocells in his body, Caiden has the ability to absorb certain technology and objects into his body. Since the nanocells are both cell and machine, absorbing a specific object literally requires Caiden to “program” the nanocells to absorb the object into his body much like a computer is programmed to perform a certain function. In order for Caiden to properly program the nanocells in his body to assimilate an object, it requires an extensive amount of concentration and time initially. The absorption is similar in principle to Transdermal absorption for medicines. There are a myriad of limitations on this ability, but given the right materials, Caiden will physically be able to absorb it. The integration of the object into Caiden's body sometimes takes time depending on the size or the molecular density of the object. There are also items that are completely incompatible with the nanocells and they will therefore reject the object completely. With that being said. Caiden eventually comes across the most compatible metals through trial and error and creates some of the key tools/weapons/vehicles he will use on his journey. All of which he has successfully absorbed into his body shortly thereafter. The most important function of this ability is two-fold. 1) After the absorption of an object, Caiden can materialize and dematerialize said object at will for use. 2) After the target object is absorbed, it changes its physical properties. For example. When Caiden first developed his nano-arm 1.0 ( aka the GunBlade) **See the Nanomolecular Materialization diagram for a deeper look into the process** Enhanced Genius Level Intellect/Brain Function: Caiden, by nature is the offspring of a Genius in his biological mother Amiko Fayte aka Dana Nyx. Due to his N-Hybrid makeup, Caiden’s mind also operates on a much higher level of function. As such, Caiden has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. Caiden is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. But in Caiden’s case, this is second nature to him. His ingenuity has allowed him to create the amazing nano based technology he uses to aid him in his fight against Zonos, Inc and his other enemies. This ingenuity also ties into his tactics and strategy overall. Enhanced Strength: Caiden’s natural strength is much higher than that of a normal human. Caiden is more than capable of lifting objects that weigh far more than the human skeletal structure can handle. Caiden has the strength of 10 olympic level athletes and has the strength to lift approx. 1200 lbs in total weight. Enhanced Agility: Caiden is able to go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort or detriment to his stamina. Caiden’s agility is far superior to what natural humans can accomplish thanks to his unique biological makeup. Enhanced Stamina: Caiden’s body is quite resistant to the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average human or hybrid. The natural nanocells in his blood regulate the toxins to extremely low levels. It is only through the cumulative build up of said fatigue toxins over an extended period of time which will then cause him to tire temporarily. Enhanced Durability/Healing: Caiden’s genetic makeup allow him to recover from major injuries at a much faster rate than normal humans as well as survive fatal ones that normal humans couldn’t. He is also capable of temporarily rewriting the code in his DNA so that he can merge his consciousness with any computer network allowing him to take control of any machine. He can also use the power of said machine, to heal his injuries, though it would take a considerable amount of effort on his part. Category:Characters